


Can't Last Another Day

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Crazyness Ensues, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Finn and Maz are Brother and Sister, Finn and Rey are thinking of each other, Finn is a great Uncle, Flirting, Friends With Benefits (It starts), Hangover, Kylo Ren and Rey are Brother and Sister, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: After waking up from their drunken night together, Rey can't believe what she and Finn had done that night. Thinking that distance from Finn would be best for now, Rey spends two weeks trying her damnest to get that night out of her head. But, the more she thinks about it, the more she starts wanting another round. Or two...





	Can't Last Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'It Started with a Kiss'. 
> 
> Prequel to 'When We're Alone'.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It seems like Rey couldn't get out of Finn's bedroom fast enough! Finn's sitting there, trying to calm her down, but she just won't listen! She just couldn't get it out of her head what happened just three hours ago. She just had sex with her Best Friend!

Wrapping herself in a comforter, Rey runs for the living room. Collecting her clothes, she then makes a break for the bathroom.

Slamming the door closed, Rey hurryingly gets dressed but in the process looks up at the mirror and pauses. Whatever she was looking at, it frightened her! She knew she was lying to Finn (and herself) when she told Finn she couldn't remember what they had done. But, the truth is she could. She could remember every vivid detail of what she and Finn had done to one another and it freaked her out! But she doesn't know what bothers her more: The fact that she fucked Finn's brains out or the fact that she _really_ enjoyed it! And did she really love getting it!

She could admit it to herself that she's always been very attracted to Finn. Who wouldn't be? Hell, Poe seems to have a thing for him and he's been dating her best friend, Jessika Pava. It would've meant the world to her if Finn ever admitted that he as crazy about her as she was about him. But, over time, those thoughts and hope had long since faded away. And, of course, she would revisit the thought of them being together and sharing intimacy. Especially, whenever Rey caught herself staring at Finn's arms, his thighs, or his amazing ass... 

But, the fact that she actually went through with it and slept with Finn, it was too much to deal right then! She had to get out of his apartment! Just... leave now and sort it out later.

But, even as she gets dressed, every little nasty thing they did to each other just kept playing over and over again in her head. She couldn't take it! She had to go! She had to get away! She...

She has a boyfriend! Her eyes widen as realization hit her like a brick. She had just cheated on her boyfriend with her best friend. Well, kind of...

She was set up on a blind date with an old friend of her brother's, Ben. Rey was fine with being alone, but Ben swore to her that Artimage was the kind of hard working, go-getter that would be just ideal for her and he insisted that she'd give it at least one date. Over dinner, Artimage seemed nice enough. He was responsible, ran his own business. He was also handsome and engaging. But, even after two months and three more dates after that, he never really clicked for Rey. Again, he was an amazing guy, but she just wasn't _that_ interested in him. And she just didn't have the heart to tell him so. Regardless of that fact, she _is_ technically seeing him, and now with this whole thing with Finn just makes her feel like shit.

Now dressed, she ignores Finn's pleas for her to stay the night. She grabs her car keys, feeling like she's okay enough to drive, she walks out the door without another word to Finn.

 

 

_**7 Minutes Earlier...** _

"Rey, calm down! Just take it easy!" Finn tells Rey as she tries desperately to pull the comforter out of under him. Noting that she isn't even listen to him, Finn allows her to take the comforter, watching her as she bundles herself up in it and all but sprints out the door.

He doesn't bother to chase after her. The shear look of pain in her eyes tells him that she doesn't want him to follow her. So, he doesn't. Sitting on his bed, he hears her panting heavily as she, from the sound of it, picks up her clothes and runs into his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

With a sad sigh, Finn gets up to put some underwear and some sweatpants on, and takes a seat back on his bed.

As of right now, Finn doesn't know what to do. He's just had intercourse with his best friend of over 10 years. Neither one of them have outwardly shown any romantic interest in the other. But if tonight was any indication, there were some buried feelings there that just rushed to the surface. And only after a few hours of drinking. So, does that mean that Rey was acting out of impulse or was she acting that way because she wanted Finn, too? It's all so confusing right now. And with the way she was acting...

Why was she acting that way? She kissed him back. Even told him that she wanted him. Well, if that's the case, then...

The sound of his bathroom door swinging open interrupts his thoughts. He hops to his feet and goes to see what's going on.

Seeing Rey hurrying for the door, Finn tries to stop her. Fearing that she may not be sober enough to drive. Ignoring him seems to be Rey's new thing. Because she doesn't even look over at him before she opens the door and leaves.

 

 

Rey then opens the door to her car and gets in. Just as she starts it up, She's startled when Finn knocks on her driver side window.

"Rey! Rey, wait!" Finn taps on the window. "Rey! You shouldn't try and drive back tonight! It's not safe."

Rey rolls down the windows. "Finn, just leave me alone."

"Wait!" Finn pleads. "Just wait... Look. It's late and we're both still pretty out of it. Just come back up. We don't have to talk about what happened. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can take the bed. I'll even leave you alone for the rest of the night. I just... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you on the road home tonight.  So, please, just come back inside. You can leave first thing in the morning.  Please? Rey, come on. Please?"

Sighing as the adrenaline wears off, Rey nods. She then rolls up her window and turns the car off. Neither one of them utters a single word to each other as Rey follows Finn back upstairs.

 

 

Rey leans against the wall with her arms folded, waiting for Finn to change the sheets on his bed. She thought about telling him not to sweat it. That she would be fine sleeping on the other sheets, but when he asked to wait as he when out of his way to do this for her, she simply nodded and found her place on the wall.

Finn throws the old sheets into a clothes hamper and grabs a pillow from his closet. He then walks past Rey, leaving out of his bedroom as she immediately walks in and closes the door. Seeing his comforter on the floor, he just picks it up and throws it over him as he lies down on the sofa. Inhaling Rey's perfume on the comforter, he drifts off to sleep. 

 

 

 

The next morning, Finn's electronic clock displays (7:25 A.M.) and Rey is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

Pulling up outside of her apartment, Rey rubs her eyes as she grabs her coat from the passenger seat and heads inside.

 

 

 

Sitting on her couch with a mug in hand, Ben looks up at the door, frowning as Rey steps inside.

"Oh! There you are!" Ben shouts.

Rey winces as she clutches her forehead. "Ben! Not so loud!"

"What's wrong with you?!" He demands.

"I have a hangover, okay?!" Rey shouts back.

"Oh, so you were out drinking all night?! Explains why I can smell it all the way over here. Where'd you sleep it off _this_ time?!" Ben asks, indicating that this has happened before.

Rey walks into the kitchen and opens a cabinet door. "Well, if you gotta know, I was spending the night at Finn's." She goes to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup.

"What was going on at Storm's place?! What were the two of you partying about?!"

"Nothing. You know Finn and I hang out on Fridays. And STOP yelling at me!!" Rey rubs her head, more annoyed with Ben than with her throbbing head.

"Still doesn't explain where you were or how you both got back to his place." Ben says.

"Finn and I met up at Emerald Valley. Finn and I drank while we were playing video games all night. Finn came and get me before I could leave, okay, Ben! He didn't want me to drive home drunk. I was there and now I'm here. Is there anything else you wanna know, Big Brother?!"

Rey takes a seat on her chair in her living room and sips her coffee.

Ben looks at her in amazement. He shakes his head. "What's been going on with you? Ever since mom died, it's like you look for any excuse to get drunk."

"Ben, Don't even go there!" Rey warns. "I don't know advice on how to deal with loss from you! Least of all _you_!"

Ben Scoffs. "Fine. To hell with you, too. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because Hux's been worried about you."

Rey frowns in confusion. "What, did he lose his phone? Why has he called me himself? And since when did you start acting like a message boy, anyway?"

"Since I introduced my best friend to my little sister. He says that you've been avoided him."

"Again, why has he called me to tell _me_ that?" Rey questions.

"Well, he claims that he's been trying. But apparently, he thinks that he screwed up somehow and pisses you off. He doesn't know how else to get in connect with you so he came to me." Ben leans in closer despite sitting away from Rey. "Honestly, I don't care for all this passing messages back and forth for people. So, whatever going on with you, get it sorted out and get him a call." Ben frowns when he sees a smile on Rey's face. "What?"

Rey breaks into a goofy looking grin. "I'm never gonna see this again, so let me commit this to memory: you playing wingman for your bestie in the whole world." Rey remarks sarcastically. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

Ben slams his empty mug down hard on her coffee and gets to his feet. "Whatever. Alright, I'm outta here."

"Don't let the door smack ya on the way out." Rey takes a sip of her coffee.

"And stop drinking so fucking much! I surprised you haven't drowned yet."

"I'll take it under advisement." Rey dismisses.

"If only our folks could see you now." Ben scoffs as he slams the door.

Rey winces again, rubbing her forehead. "AND STOP SLAMMING MY FUCKING DOOR! God-"

**< Ping!!>**

Rey pulls her phone out of her pocket, noting that she just got a text. Rey lights up her screen to see:

_[Text from: Finn 9:14 a.m.] Hey, Rey. Did you make it home alright?_

_[Text to: Finn 9:15 a.m.] Yeah. I did. Thanks for checking on me, Finn._

_[Text from: Finn 9:20 a.m.] Sure. Hey, can we please talk about what happened last night?_

Rey was afraid of this. She still wasn't ready to deal with what when on last night, so she thinks of a way to get out of it.

_[Text to: Finn 9:23 a.m.] Sorry. Can't, Finn. Busy dealing with B.B. (Big Brother)_

Rey hated lying to people. Finn, most of all. But, with the details still so fresh in her mind, seeing Finn again would force her to discuss at length as to why last night happened at all. She's just can't stop seeing Finn naked. Fucking him until he came. And them going down on each other. It was...

Well, hell. It was amazing. Easily, the best sex she's ever had. But, how could she say that to him? To tell him something like that would ruin their decade long friendship. So, at least for now, she'll avoid him like the plague until she's absolutely sure she can talk about it without... without what? Blushing? Embarrassing herself? Embarrassing Finn? All of the above?

**< Ping!!>**

Thankfully, Finn responding snaps her out of it.

_[Text from: Finn 9:25 a.m.] Yikes!! Well, you do what you gotta do. We can talk later._

_[Text to: Finn 9:26 a.m.] Thanks, Finn. I'll see you later_

 

 

 

Maz is sitting on her couch, watching TV with her daughter Asia when she hears a knock on the door.

**< knock, knock!>**

She gets up and gets to open it.

Behind the door stands her younger brother, Finn. Who's all smiles this afternoon.

"Hey, Baby boy!" Maz pulls Finn for an embrace.

"Hey, Maz! How you doing?" Finn asks, smiling bright.

"I'm doing alright! I'm just chillaxing today." Maz pulls back from their hug.

"Oh! Busy week?" Finn asks.

"Very." Maz nods.

"UNCLE FINN!!" Asia runs up to him.

Finn kneels down, picking his niece up and hugging her tight. "What's good, Baby girl?!" He rocks from side to side, laughing as Asia hugs him tightly around the neck. Her little 6 year old legs swing as he rocks her. He then plants a kiss on her left cheek and she chuckles. "Did you miss me?"

"YEAH!" Asia answers.

"I missed you!" Finn kisses her other cheek. He then places her back on her foot. 

"Where's Karé?" Finn asks Maz.

"Out with her folks." Maz answers.

Finn takes Asia by the hand, walking her back over to the couch. "Hey, Baby girl! What're you watchin'?"

" _Teen Titans go!_ "  Asia says.

"' _Teen Titans go!'_ ?" Finn asks, mock gagging. "Why do you have her watching this?! This isn't the real thing!"

"Hey! She likes it. Keeps her quiet. So, I don't argue." Maz shrugs.

"It's an awesome show, Uncle Finn!" Asia says happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Finn mutters sarcastically. "Hey! Did you do all your homework, Asia?" 

Asia goes to say something, but thinks better of it.

Finn kneels down. "What do I always say? If you finish your homework early, you've just the whole weekend to play. Right? Remember?"

"Yeah." Asia says under her breath.

" _Right?_ " Finn asks again.

Asia just pokes her lips out in a frown.

Finn comes a little closer and picks her up in his arms, putting her down on the couch, tickling her.

Asia bursts into hysterics, trying to get her Uncle to stop. He doesn't.

Maz just stands there, a big grin of her own on her face.

"Tell me!" Finn says. "Girl, tell me!"

"No!" Asia barely gets out, as she's laughing so hard.

"Tell me I'm right! I'm not going stop until you tell me I was right!" Finn says.

Asia manages to crawl away from Finn, but Finn scoots closer, his hands above her, ready to resume the tickle attack. Asia, still giggling, swats at his hands in a failed attempt to get him to stay back.

Finn's fingers flex and wave as they inch closer and closer to Asia.

"I'm gonna get cha! I'm gonna tickle ya until you can't stand anymore! Now, tell me. Am. I. Right?"

Just as he's about to tickle her again, Asia shouts, "I'll do it! I'll do it, Uncle Finn! I'll do it."

"Good! Let's get started!" Finn's hands drop to his lap.

Asia picks herself off of the couch. She smiles at her Uncle like she's planning something. Or planning to continue something. "No."

"NO?!" Finn immediately puts her back onto the sofa, tickling her again.

Maz, still smiling, just shakes her head as she heads for the kitchen. "Finn, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't!" Finn answers as he tickles his poor Niece again.

"You want me to fix you something? I was just about to cook something for Asia and Me."

"Yes, please!" Finn stops tickling Asia and goes and sits next to her. "Go get your book sack! Let's finish up your homework so we can play so much. Okay?"

"Okay." Asia gets back up and runs to get her backpack.

 

 

Later, Asia is taking a nap while Finn and Maz talk in the living room.

"So, what's going on, Finn?" Maz asks.

"I don't know what you mean." Finn says hesitantly.

"Oh, come on. Obviously, something's not going right." Maz notes. "You pretend like everything's just fine, but I could see it when you were working with Asia. So, what's the deal?"

Finn sighs. "Got some trouble going on at work. There's a bunch of talk of people getting laid off." He lies.

"Really?" Asks Maz. "Do you know who?"

"No idea." Finn says.

"Well, don't be discouraged, Finn. There'll be other jobs."

"Yeah, I know. But, I really enjoy working downtown. My boss maybe a total B-I-T-C-H, but it's the position that I've wanted for so long. I'd hate to have to lose my job over so political B.S."

"You know, you could always go back and work for Holdo. You know she likes you."

"Hmm." Finn slowly shakes his head. "I'll keep her in mind, but I really don't like revisiting old jobs. Feels like a bit of a step back, you know what I mean?"

"I do." Maz agrees. "But, hey. You do what you gotta do. Whatever you chose to do, it'll be money in your pocket. And whatever you're issues with people, Don't let them distract you. Find a way to get them worked out. If you can't, try harder. And remember, if they're holding you back, you'll need to cut them loose. There's a solution to everything. Trouble won't last always."

"I'm hoping not." Finn says under his breath.

Maz picks up on that.

Finn hated that he lied to his sister. But, what was he suppose to say 'I just fucked my best friend last night and now she won't even talk to me?!' No, He doesn't need to bring that up!

"Oh, well... anyway, thanks again as always, Maz." Finn gets to his feet. "Lunch was amazing. Asia is doing fine. And I really appreciate the advice."

Maz shrugs. "As always, you're very welcome. Thanks for coming over. You know Asia can't go on too long without seeing you."

"I'll try harder to come around more to see her. I miss my baby girl, too." Finn kisses his older sister. "See ya later."

"Take care, Baby."

"I'll try." He smiles as he heads out the door. 

 

 

 

Later on that night, Finn tries calling Rey. it's now been 24 hours since his seen Rey and he was getting a little anxious. He's pretty sure that Rey's avoiding him on purpose. He wonders if Rey was lying to him last night when she asked 'What did we do?!' She probably remembers what when on and simply refused to talk to him about it. Finn doesn't wanna push her into talking with him. He knows Rey. She handle things in her own time. But, he's reminded of what he said to his Niece: The sooner you do something, the quicker you can move on. Okay, he's paraphrasing. But, the point is, the sooner they deal with what they did, the better (Hopefully).

 

 

Finn's name shows up on Rey's phone, and instead of answering it, She clicks 'decline'. Rey sits on a couch with Hux. Rey stares at the floor while Hux scratches nervously under his chin. 

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Rey shrugs. "Not at the moment."

Hux sighs, guessing that she doesn't wanna mention it. "So, uh... What did... What did you wanna talk about?"

"This." Rey says after a few seconds.

"This... What?" Asks Hux.

"I mean..." Rey gestures to the two of them. " _This._ You and me. Artimage..." Rey sighs. "Listen. I think you're a great guy. I really do. But, This... This isn't working."

Hux feels a slight pinch to his heart. "I thought we were starting to get along finally." He says.

"We have been." Rey tries to reassure him. "We are. I know it didn't start out that way, but I do really like you, Artimage. I even started to wonder about where this was going. But, I can't see us being anything more than friends."

"Why?" Hux asks.

"I haven't been completely forthcoming with you. I've really enjoyed getting to know you and spending time with you. But, I'm just not that attracted to you. I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I've just been playing with you, but I honestly didn't know how to tell you that."

"Rey, come on. We've been dating for 2 months now. I need a little more than 'I'm not attracted to you'. Was it something I said? Did I disrespect you in some way? What, or were you just playing with me the whole time?!"

"No, I haven't! I've already said that I was willing to give us a try. But, there's nothing there. I appreciate you and I'm glad that I have you in my life, but only as a friend. I mean, that's it. There's nothing else I can really say about that."

"I just don't understand." Hux admits. "Why would you wait until now to tell me that you weren't interested in us having a relationship? Why end things now?"

"I..." Rey racks her brain trying to come up with a convincing answer. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say so. I'm sorry, Artimage. But I gotta go." Rey gets to her feet and heads for the door.

Artimage gets to his feet. "Just... Rey, please. Just give me something before you leave."

Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then turns to face Hux. "I'm tired of hurting people. I'm tired of not being honest with people or with myself. I really need some space to sort some things out and I hope that we can still be friends."

Hux sighs and takes a seat. "I don't know if we can after this, Rey." 

Rey looks at Hux with nothing but regret in her eyes. She never meant to hurt him. She just didn't know how she was gonna break it to him that she just didn't feel attracted to him.

"But, for what it's worth, I hope you sort out whatever needs sorting out. The worse thing any of us can do is life a lie. Get home safely."

Rey presses her lips together and offers him a small smile. She turns walks out of his door. 

Hux leans over in his seat, rubbing his face in a clear sign of heartbreak.

 

 

 

Rey gets in her car and starts it up, pulling out of Hux's yard and heads off.

 

 

 

Sitting in silence at the Blue Heaven Club downtown, Finn has ordered a whiskey and stares at it for the better part of an hour. He really wants to talk with Rey. But, she's been ignoring him all day. As he's said it before himself, Rey does everything in her own time. He doesn't know what else to say or do. He misses his best friend. It was driving him crazy. 

Now, usually, whenever he came here, he'd enjoyed the bands and the singers who came there to perform. He found it soothing. No matter what mood he was in, this was the perfect 'pick-me-up' he always needed. That is, except for tonight.

"Where are you?" A female voice calls out to him.

Finn looks up at the very beautiful bartender, who's smiling right in his face. He frowns. "What?"

"Well, usually, whenever I see you here, you would've snapped out of it by now."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks.

The Bartender gestures over to the stage. Finn follows her glance over his right shoulder.

"One of your favorite bands is playing tonight and you haven't even noticed it."

Finn's eyes double in size. He couldn't believe it. How did he miss 'Rhythm Carter and the Rhythm Quintet's' entire set? He loves this band and all of their music? What was he doing? He came here to take his mind off of Rey for a moment, and here he was, sulking over his best friend.

"Wait a minute." Finn looks back at the Bartender. "How did you know that that was my favorite band?"

She smiles. "Because I'm the one who's always brining you drinks. Pina Colada? Lots of ice?"

"Oh!" Finn nods. "Right! That's right. I'm sorry. I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Essence." She extends her hand.

"Finn." He says back, shaking it.

"Ahh, Finn. So, that's your name. I've been wondering. And I was a little concern when I heard you ask for a whiskey instead your usual. Having a rough good at it?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hmm. That must not happen too often." Essence rationalizes. "I mean, you've been here for over an hour, and you've already broken the three golden rules of Blue heaven: You've been parking it in that stool ever since you came here, you haven't looked at the stage all night, and worse of all, you haven't even looked at me! Quite frankly, I feel like you've insulted me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Finn says.

"Oh, no, hon'! You did no such thing. I simply said I felt insulted, but not heartbroken."

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" Finn asks.

Essence gestures like she's deep in thought. "Why don't you buy me a drink? We could start there."

"Okay, sure. What are you drinking?"

"Hmm. Surprise me." Essence smiles.

"How about... A dirty Martini?" Finn asks.

"A dirty martini?! Wow! So sophisticated!" Essence says in mock shock.

"I hope I didn't come on too strong." Finn says.

"Naw. Honestly, if you had said a 'beer', or a 'whiskey' or a 'Pina colada' even, I wouldn't have minded. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

Finn beams at Essence.

 

 

 

Later, Jess's telling Rey that she's a good person. She just never wants to disappoint anybody. So, in Jess's mind, they never did anything that most couples do: They never confessed their feelings for each other. They never made love, or slept in the same bed. They only shared a kiss. Once. It was pretty nice, Rey admits. But, that was _it_. So, therefore, Rey didn't really do anything terrible (Not that Jess knows of, needless to say).

So after sharing this with Jess, Rey decides to go home. she wants to sleep in her own bed tonight. Ready to let old things go, and to focus on what needs focusing. Before she leaves, she pulls out her phone and _finally_ opens the door for Finn to talk with her. but, she's still not quite ready to _talk_ to him yet so for tonight, she'll settle for a text instead. 

_[Text to: Finn 10:45 p.m.] Hey, Finn. I'm sorry that I hadn't gotten in touch with you all day. But, I do need some space in order to work things out. I know that this probably isn't what you wanna hear, but I really need this time to get my act together. I hope you can understand that I believe that distance is the best thing for us right now. Just so you know! I'm not ending my friendship with you. I'm not angry or embarrassed. But, I do feel confused. I'm not really sure where you and I are going to go from here, but again, I just need you to know that I need to be alone right now. And again I am NOT pushing you away. I just need this time for myself. Thank you for always being there for me. You'll never know just how much you mean to me. I can't lose you but I can't face you just yet either. I just hope you can understand what I'm asking of you. I'll talk to you soon Peanut._ **** ~~~~

 

 

 

Finn and Essence laugh over a joke Finn told her about two cops, a squad car, a lady, and her ex-husband.

"That's ridiculous!" Essence almost shouts.

"I'm telling ya!"

**< Ping!!> **

Finn's phone beeps letting him know that he's just received a text message.

"I'm sorry." Finn says as he fishes around for his phone.

"Naw, you're fine." Essence tells him.

Finn reads the text that Rey's sent him and he frowns as he finishes reading it. He exhales deeply and rubs his eyelids.

"Everything okay?" Essence asks.

"I'm not too sure yet." Finn answers. He checks his watch. "Man, it's really getting late. Listen, Essence. I had a really great time with you, but I think I'm ready to call it a night."

"Aww, you leaving me? The night's so young still."

"Yeah, I know. But, I've got things to take care."

"I get it." Essence assures.

Finn pays for his and Essence's drinks. He tells her to keep the change.

"Why, thank you!" Essence smiles. "So, the next time you come back, are you gonna remember me? My name?"

Finn puts his wallet away. "I'm pretty sure I will. Essence. Like Essence of myrrh. Easy."

"Aww, you kinda making me Blush, Finn Storm. After tonight, you've just became my favorite customer."

"Awesome!" Finn puts on his jacket. "See ya next time, Essence Shaw!"

"See you later, Finn Storm!" Essence winks.

 

 

 

For the first week, Rey just kept her mind on work. Between changing oil, fixing transmissions, working on car engines, and having her boss Plutt yelling in her ear over something, it wasn't too difficult for her to fall into the rhythm of things. Aside from missing Finn something awful, she didn't let it distract her too much. Keywords there is: _too much_.

She's still been finding it pretty hard to separate Finn from their last night together. Once every so often, her mind would drift back to the feel of Finn deep inside of her. A little smile spreads on her face when she thinks about the feel of Finn's warm body on top of hers. His hands exploring every inch and crevasse. His lips on her lips. His tongue on her nipples. His mouth on her clit. It made Rey go to some pretty unholy places in her mind, wishing that she wasn't so drunk that night so that she could have experienced the whole thing a lot better.

Just then, Rey got a great and terrible idea: She started wanting to have sex with Finn again. But, knowing that she needed this distance from him so that she could work up the courage to put that behind her. So, that she and her best friend could go back to being best friends again.

But, those thoughts and the urging could keep flooding back to the forefront of her mind. But, she cared about her friendship with Finn too much. She couldn't do that to Finn again.

'This is why I wanted to be away from him, remember?' Rey told herself. 'I can't risk losing Finn! I can't! And, besides, he wouldn't want us to do it again...

**Would he?'** Rey then begins to think about something she hadn't before: How did Finn feel? He was really into it! He made her feel like she was wanted. Desired. Needed. **And he was really good at making her...**

'Okay, Rey! Control yourself!' She thinks to herself. 'Finn is not a piece of meat! He's your best friend! A best friend... **who could be something else. Something... more. And, speaking of meat, he was...**

'Okay, this is getting crazier! I gotta get my head back on straight!'

 

 

 

That Friday night, Rey was about to call Finn, but stopped herself. She can't. Finn was respecting her wishes. She really needs this time alone.

**'Alone? Alone for what?'**

What was she staying away from Finn for? He had been trying to reach out last Saturday. It's obvious that he cares about her. So, why is she punishing Finn? He's a great guy! The best guy she knows. He's kind, patient, gentle...

**'A great kisser. Does good work with his hands. Does that little thing with his tongue...**

Rey gets off her couch and turns the TV off in her living room. She's going crazy, arguing with herself. She needed to go to bed. It's been a rough week.

Just as Rey heads to her bathroom to change out of her work clothes, she finds herself staring at herself in the mirror. The last time she took a long, good look at herself was at Finn's place.

**'Just three hours after he fucked my brains out! Remember how good it felt?! How deep he was going?! You enjoyed it! Stop lying to yourself! You want more! You want him! You want him so bad, it's making you crazy!! Call him. Your phone is sitting right there on the couch. Just pick it up. He's only a call away. Make the call! Do it!!** '

Rey, who is now just in her underwear, all but runs out of the bathroom and picks up her phone. She scrolls through her contacts, stopping when she sees Finn's name. Her thumb hovers over the call button, but she hesitates. That night with him made her feel so confused about the nature of their relationship. 

She then looks down at her couch. She's looking at hers but she's thinking about his.

**'The one we made love on.'**

'Yeah.' She thinks to herself. 'Finn didn't seem like he wanted to go any further than kissing her. In fact, he asked her what was she doing? He seemed so innocent.'

**'But, he gave in all the same, didn't he?'**

'Yeah. He did.'

**'So, what are you waiting for? Give him a call and get round 2 started alrighty!'**

Rey goes to call Finn but again, she stops herself. She was going crazy! She must be. Talking to herself, that's how serial killers get started, right? She simply drops her phone onto the couch, leaving it there for the night.

 

 

 

Now, the first week, Rey was fine. But, now in the second, Rey was anything but fine. The more she tried to ignore the memories of that night, the more she wanted Finn.

It was getting so bad in fact that Rey begun to pleasure herself. At night, She would be lost in so many naughty thoughts. Naughty thoughts of her and Finn.

She would close her eyes, rubbing her sweet center at the thought of Finn coming through her door. Wearing nothing but a smile, walking up to her bed slowly, before he buried his head in between her legs. It was getting out of head. So many times, she would whisper Finn's name, imagining him looking up at him, smiling smugly. She would go to tell him off, but then the words would die in her throats as he did that amazing thing with his tongue.

She would then find herself getting closer and closer to her release. And after doing so, she would cup Finn's face, pulling him up for a kiss. Yes. A kiss so passionate, it would make her see stars behind her eyelids.

He would then put himself inside of her. Thrusting in and out of her. Growling in her ear, making her even wetter than she was already. It was insane!

She would then turn to lay on her side, picturing Finn taking her from behind. Holding her arms behind her back, grinding his cock in her pretty pink pussy. Him spanking her. Pulling her hair. Just being an animal with her. And her just there along for the ride. And then, he would release himself wherever he wanted. On her ass, in her mouth. It didn't matter. He'd given her the night of her life. No alcohol required.

After spending Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday nights like that, she had made up her mind. She was going have Finn all to herself again Friday nigh... Wait! Why wait a day? She could invite him over on Thursday night and make her fantasy a reality!

 

 

 

_[Text to: Finn 9:52 p.m.] FINN PLEASE COME OVER!! I NEED HELP!!_

 

 

 

Finn pulls up to the parking lot outside of her apartment. He tries the car off and runs over towards Rey's apartment. He gets over to her place, knocking on her door frantically.

_"It's open!"_ Finn hears Rey calling from inside.

He opens the door and goes to look around. "Rey! Rey, are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"I'm back here!" Rey calls out from her bedroom.

Finn closes the door, runs in, opens Rey's bedroom door, and...

...is instantly unprepared for the sight before him.

Rey is lying in bed, under her covers, and not wearing a bra. "Hey there." She smiles.

"Rey, what are you do..."

Rey shushes him, placing a finger over her lips.

"Wha..."

Rey then throwing off her covers, wearing nothing but underwear. She gets out of bed and goes over to Finn, pulling him into a kiss and slamming her bedroom shut.

 

 

 

_**3 Hours Later...** _

The door to Rey's bedroom swings open and Finn struts out of the bedroom in his drawers. He heads for the kitchen, looking around until he finds a bottle of water.

Rey walks out to join him in the kitchen, wearing only her underwear and Finn's shirt.

She walks right up to Finn just as he screws off the bottle's top.

"I need to... rehydrate." Finn says, panting heavily before he down most of the water.

Rey leans against the counter, smiling while looking at him under her lashes.

Both of them are shining in afterglow.

"What?" Finn says, gasping. 

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you." Rey says innocently.

"Okay, come we talk now about... What ever that was? Not that I'm complaining, keep in mind. I just wanna know what's going on."

Rey shrugs. "Well, after almost two weeks of being away from you, I felt like I owed you an apology."

"Apology? For what?" Finn drinks some more.

"For making you feel like that I was disgusted or embarrassed after we had sex the first time. The truth is that it was wonderful and I remember everything we did to each other."

Finn gasps. "Everything?"

"Everything." Rey confirms.

"Even the..."

"Yes." Rey answers.

"And after we..."

"Yep." Rey says.

"Even when I..."

"Especially that part." Rey says.

"Wow!" Finn finishes the bottle.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I actually wasn't thinking at all. I was just so afraid of losing you, Finn, that I couldn't bare to see you until I was ready."

"So, does that mean that we're good again? I mean, after what we just did in there?"

"Oh, we're better than 'good', I'd say." Rey says.

"You know that after tonight, nothing's gonna be the same."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"So, you said that you needed to figure some things out. Did you?"

"I did. And the crazy thing is, if I hadn't been so self-conscious about that night... Or that you would so _willing_ , We could've been doing this _so_ _much_ sooner."

"This?" Finn questions.

"Hmm-mmm." Rey bites her lower lip. "I have plans to keep this going. Tonight was the most amazing night. Why does it have to end here? I still have many things I wanna do to you, Finn." 

"And what are they, Rey?"

Rey grabs him by the bulge in his drawers. Finn groans.

"Why not come back into the bedroom and find out?" Rey asks.

"After what we just did to each other not ten minutes ago?" 

"What?" Rey's eyebrows shoot up.

"Rey, I have work in the morning." Finn says matter-a-fact.

"You've had your water. You're good again. And I'm still in the mood. Now, Get your sexy ass back in there!" Rey spanks Finn so hard, it echoes. Finn hops as he heads back into Rey's bedroom. "Go on, march. Now!"

Finn gets back inside and Rey pulls the bedroom door closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
